Field
This invention is in the field of bed foundations or assembleable bed frame constructions and particularly is directed to a unique structure and assembly method for putting together very strong, lightweight and attractive foundations (frames) for a wide size and style selection of bed mattresses.
Prior Art
Heretofore bed frames typically employ side boards which are connected at their ends to head and foot boards wherein longitudinally running ledge strips are fastened to the insides of the side boards for loosely supporting lateral cross slats on which the mattress is laid. This type of construction does not provide a highly stable framework in that the sideboards and slats are not typically connected, i.e., are not strongly fastened together. Such prior structure allows sideways forces on the sideboards to sometimes dislodge the slats from the sideboards and drop the mattress and its unwary occupant on the floor. Further such prior construction does not stabilize the outer framework of sideboards, headboard and footboard from rotative twisting in a horizontal plane and also in a vertical plane which often leads to intolerable squeaking noise and sometimes displacement of the lateral support slats which can lead to the aforementioned bed collapse.